


Gloves

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sofia learns the reason for Cedric’s gloves
Kudos: 20





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Craig Gerber said the reason Cedric wears gloves is because “sorcery is messy” so...

“Mr. Ceedric! Mr. Ceedric! You won’t believe what happened at school today! I..!” Sofia burst into the royal sorcerer’s workshop, far too excited to even pretend to knock before throwing open the door.

Cedric jumped up from his chair with a surprised hiss. His hands were in a large bowl and he kept them there, awkwardly shifting his body to hide it from the small princess. “Princess Sofia! Poseidon’s pumpkins! This habit of bursting in without knocking must cease! I could have been mixing dangerous chemicals in here! Or...or anything else for that matter!”

The child stopped and blinked in surprise. “Sorry, Mr. Ceedric.”

“Cedric.”

“But I was just really excited to tell you about what happened in school today and…” Sofia trailed off when she saw Cedric’s fingerless gloves on top of one of his books. She had never seen the sorcerer without his gloves before. “Mr. Ceedric? Are you okay? Why are you keeping your hands in that bowl?” she asked.

“Princess Sofia, do you intend to make it a habit of yours to ask people dreadfully personal questions after bursting into their private rooms unannounced?” Cedric demanded with a raised eyebrow. He immediately felt bad when he saw the hurt look on the girl’s face and he could only sigh. He shook his head and made a vague gesture to his chair. “Pull that up for me?”

Sofia perked up a little but she nodded and walked over, helping Cedric to sit back down in his chair. “Mr. Ceedric?”

He lifted his hands up out of the bowl, avoiding the girl’s eyes. There were scars on his hands. Some of them were small burns from fire and electricity. Others looked far more serious, leaving twisted, discolored, and thick scars behind. Most were on the backs of his hands with a few trailing down to his wrists. Sofia watched in stunned silence as Cedric dried his hands before picking up his gloves to pull them back on.

“Sorcery can be messy business,” Cedric softly said once his fingerless gloves were back on. He looked down at his hands, turning them over before slowly curling his fingers. “I have to give them medicinal baths sometimes. They start to hurt if I don’t. I am just lucky I have not gotten anything at the ends of my fingers. I need them uncovered for more intricate work.”

He blinked and held his hands up in surprise when Sofia threw her arms around him. “Princess..?”

“I’m sorry you got hurt, Mr. Ceedric. I’ll make sure you never have any accidents again!” Sofia said. “I’ll study all the healing spells and charms I can to help with your hands!”

Cedric blushed, awkwardly patting the top of Sofia’s head. “That is...a very kind offer, child.” He hesitated a moment more and then cleared his throat, gently pushing the child back to offer her a small smile. “Why don’t you tell me what happened at school today?”

The royal sorcerer listened as the small princess started to tell him about her day. To his surprise, he found that he was actually listening to her and not focusing entirely on her amulet.


End file.
